Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger : La légende du Super Gaoranger
by edwardcarnby96
Summary: 2 mois ont passés depuis la fin de la guerre entre les Gaoranger et les Orgs. Mais, un des maîtres Orgs détruit par les sentais, Ura, est revenu à la vie par une force maléfique et kidnappe Sae Taiga, la Gaoranger Blanche, devant ses amis. Ces derniers décident de la délivrer. Mais le prix à payer sera élevé


Chapitre 1

Le retour d'Ura

La nuit vient de tomber sur Tokyo qui se retrouve sous un orage. Pas très loin de la ville, dans une clairière complètement illuminé par la lumière des éclairs, un brouillard étrange apparaît et encercle un monument dont le style d'architecture est inconnu de nos jours. Soudain, un éclair frappe cette mystérieuse bâtisse et la détruit, il n'en reste rien à part des morceaux de bois enflammés. Mais, une forme effrayante apparaît à la place des débris, cette dernière avance et apporte la désolation sur son passage : les herbes meurent, les arbres tombent en morceaux et les fleurs fanent à son passage. Finalement, il sort de la forêt et voit Tokyo illuminé par les éclairs et sous les grondements du tonnerre.

- Finalement, je suis de retour, vous allez regretter de m'avoir défié, Gaoranger.

Un nouvel éclair illumine l'être mystérieux, sa peau est de couleur verte, le milieu de son ventre a la forme d'une boule de cristal, les ailes derrière son dos ont les formes que celles des papillons. Le monstre se met à rire.

Le lendemain, la ville brille sous le soleil et plus particulièrement dans une clinique, celle d'un vétérinaire. Ce dernier soigne le chat d'une petite fille qui s'est blessé lorsqu'il grimpait sur un arbre, le vétérinaire met un pansement sur la patte blessée du chat et redonne l'animal à son propriétaire.

- Voilà, à l'avenir, fais attention à ton chat, dit le vétérinaire.

- Merci Docteur, dit la petite fille en souriant.

L'enfant sort avec son animal. Quelques secondes plus tard, un vieil homme avec des cheveux blancs et une moustache apparait.

- Bon, Kakeru, fais une pause, tu as assez travaillé pour le moment.

- D'accord, Directeur.

Il sort et porte un jean bleu et un T-shirt rouge, le jeune homme se nomme Kakeru Shishi, il était le chef de l'escadron Gaoranger, une équipe de guerrier aux pouvoirs surpuissants venant des Gao Animaux, d'anciennes créatures qui protègent l'Ile du Ciel, berceau des Gao Animaux. Cette escadron protégeait la terre des terribles Orgs, des monstres terrifiants voulant détruire la nature et l'humanité. Cependant les Gaoranger ont détruit leur maître, i mois environ, et sauvés la planète. Depuis, ces guerriers se sont séparés pour mener la vie qu'elle menait avant de devenir les Gaoranger. Kakeru, qui était le Gaoranger Rouge et le partenaire de GaoLion, se promène dans une ruelle, en pensant les aventures qu'il a menées avec ses amis. Ce dernier s'arrête et lève la tête.

- GaoLion, j'espère que tu te portes bien.

Pendant ce temps, dans une base militaire, un avion de chasse se pose sur une piste d'atterrissage. Le pilote sort de l'appareil et retire son casque, il voit son chef.

- Alors Washio, ce vol ?

- Cela m'a fait du bien, chef.

Gaku Washio était le Gaoranger Jaune, c'était le membre le plus sérieux de toute l'équipe. Son partenaire était GaoAigle. Bien qu'étant sans humour et refermé au début, il finit par être plus ouvert et n'hésite à se surpasser pour protéger ses amis notamment Kakeru. Gaku marche et lève la tête en disant :

- GaoAigle, on se retrouvera.

Au même moment, deux jeunes hommes se retrouvent expulsé d'un lieu touristique car ils sont marchés sans faire attention sur une tombe.

- Et ne revenez plus, bande de voyous.

Les deux se lèvent et disent :

- Quel rabat joie.

Le premier, celui qui a les cheveux longs, s'appelle Kai Samezu, il était le Gaoranger Bleu, il était le membre le plus énergétique et joueur de l'équipe. Son partenaire était GaoRequin. Il n'aime se faire traiter de gamin notamment par Gaku qu'il n'arrête de se moquer de lui au moindre faux pas. Il se dit :

- GaoRequin, j'espère que tu vas bien.

L'autre, imposant, s'appelle Sotaro Ushigome, il était le Gaoranger Noir, il était le membre le plus fort de l'équipe. Son partenaire était GaoBison. Il peut tomber facilement amoureux mais essuie des revers sous les yeux amusés de ses amis, il est très craintif. Il se dit :

- GaoBison, fait attention à toi.

Pendant ce temps, deux jeunes gens sortent d'un dojo d'art martial.

- Quel entraînement, dit une fille.

- Tu l'as dis, dit un jeune homme.

La fille s'appelle Sae Taiga, elle était la Gaoranger Blanche, elle était la seule membre femelle et la plus jeune de toute l'équipe. Sa partenaire était GaoTigre. Elle s'inquiète du reste des membres qui n'hésitent pas à prendre de haut risque, ce qui fait qu'elle doute parfois. Elle a des sentiments pour Kakeru mais n'ose les montrer. Elle lève la tête et dit :

- GaoTigre, tu me manques beaucoup.

Le jeune homme s'appelle Tsukumaro Ogami, il était le Gaoranger Argent, il était le membre le plus puissant de l'équipe. Ses partenaires étaient GaoLoup, GaoRequinMarteau et GaoAlligator. Il y a 1000 ans, Tsukumaro s'était transformé en Rouki après avoir détruit le maître des Orgs avec un masque maudit. Il se retrouve scellé et réveillé par Ura pour détruire les Gaoranger. Mais ces derniers brisaient la malédiction du masque et sauvaient Tsukumaro. Bien qu'étant réticent à aider les autres, il finit par laisser le passé derrière lui et rejoint l'équipe. Il se dit :

- GaoLoup, GaoRequinMarteau et GaoAlligator, j'espère que allez bien.

Mais une force maléfique s'écrase au centre-ville, Kakeru la voit et s'y dirige à toute vitesse, Gaku s'y précipite aussi, Kai et Sotaro courent pour voir ce qui se passe, ainsi que Sae et Tsukumaro. Au moment d'arriver sur les lieux, Kakeru et Gaku se voit, ces derniers sont heureux de se revoir.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu deviens, Gaku.

- La routine, Kakeru.

Ils entendent Kai et Sotaro les appeler.

- Les amis, comment allez vous ? demande Kakeru.

- Toujours en forme, répond Kai.

- Pas étonnant, gamin, dit Gaku avec un air moqueur.

- La ferme, Gaku, répond Kai.

- Toujours fidèle à soi même à ce que je vois, dit Sotaro.

Sae et Tsukumaro se dirigent vers eux.

- Les gars, je suis content de vous revoir, dit Sae heureuse de voir ses amis.

- Sae, nous aussi, dit Kakeru.

Sae devient rouge et Kakeru se demande ce qu'elle a.

- Eh ben, la fine équipe au complet, dit Tsukumaro.

- T'as pas changé Tsukumaro, dit Gaku.

- Perdons pas de temps, les amis, dit Kakeru. Allons voir ce qui se passe.

L'équipe arrive au centre-ville et voit horrifié une créature familière.

- Ah Gaoranger, content de vous revoir, dit le monstre en riant.

- Impossible, Ura, dit Kakeru avec horreur.

- Et oui, c'est bien moi, Guerrier Rouge.

- Mais comment, dit Gaku.

- C'est simple, Guerrier Jaune, une force très puissante m'a permis de m'échapper de l'au-delà. Cette force m'a accordé ma résurrection pour pouvoir me venger de vous, préparez vous à connaître l'apocalypse.

- On te mettra au tapis encore une fois, dit Kai.

- Ouais, tu va mordre la poussière, dit Sotaro.

- Ha Ha Ha Ha, Guerrier Bleu, Guerrier Noir, vous n'avez pas changé. Toujours aussi confiant et prévisible, cela provoquera votre perte.

- Tu crois nous faire peur mais tu te trompes, dit Sae.

- Espèce de monstre, tu vas revenir d'où tu viens, dit Tsukumaro en colère.

- Toujours mignonne, Guerrier Blanche, parfait. J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi, Guerrier Argent, toi qui as versé plus de sang que moi.

- Espèce de …, crie Tsukumaro.

Ce dernier se jette sur Ura mais l'Org l'attrape et le jette sur les autres.

- Bien, dit Ura.

Le monstre se téléporte derrière Sae et l'attrape sous les yeux horrifiés de ses amis.

- Lâche-moi, crie Sae.

- Non, tu es parfaite, tu es exactement ce que je cherche.

Sae essaie de se débattre mais la prise d'Ura est trop forte.

- Laisse la, Ura, crie Kakeru.

- Où est-ce que tu serais prêt à aller, Guerrier Rouge, pour elle ?

- Prêt à aller en enfer s'il le faut pour la libérer de tes griffes, Ura, crie Kakeru.

- Kakeru, dit Sae en laissant couler des larmes.

- Comme c'est touchant, Gaoranger, si vous voulez la revoir, apportez vos cristaux à la clairière de la forêt dans 2 jours sinon vous pouvez dire adieu à votre amie, dit Ura en échappant un rire démoniaque. L'Org fait apparaître un sceau qui l'emporte avec Sae.

- Les gars, aidez-moi, crie Sae.

Takeru se jette sur Ura mais ce dernier le blesse gravement. Sae le voit s'effondrer devant lui. La jeune fille hurle son nom avant de disparaître en criant tellement fort que les GaoAnimaux l'entendent.

Choqué, les autres se précipitent vers Kakeru, ils voient son sang couler. Ce dernier lèvent la tête et dit en coulant des larmes :

- Sae.

C'est ma première fanfic sur les Super-Sentai, ce n'est pas terrible mais je vais m'améliorer.


End file.
